Luke, i'm coming home for awhile
by Kimblekn
Summary: Season 4 for One Tree Hill, Season one for One Tree Hill. Basically just the pilot for Supernatural, just add Haley James into the equation. Prequel to my new story "Life at home." Daley, Saley, and Jessica/Sam.


**(Hey! This is my first Supernatural/One Tree Hill crossover so I hope it doesn't suck. It's also my first third person point of view. This has three pairings to it. Jessica/Sam, Sam/Haley, and Haley/Dean. My favorite is Daley! :D But this is just a one-shot but I'm going to make a series of related one shots out of it. I just don't feel like making a chapter story and I don't know why but a series of one-shots seems more manageable! I hope you like it!)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Warning: I can't spell so I'm sorry for the mistakes!**

It was her first day of Stanford, her dream school. She wasn't as happy about it as she should have been though. But that was probably just because she lost her husband because of her choice to go to Stanford. Nathan Scott thought she should have gone to Duke, with him. That notion was put into his head by his father, Dan Scott. Why he listened to his father no one ever knew. Especially not Haley James, formally Haley James Scott. But her marriage was over. It ended the day her baby died, really. She saw Nathan's point and was going to go to Duke, since that was his dream and she already lived one of her own dreams by going on tour. But then she got hit by a car and miscarried. She found out that the person who hit her…well; she was hit because of Nathan. Their baby died because of him. She wanted a break so she decided to go to Stanford and Nathan didn't take that well. Long story short, she's now divorced.

Back to the story at hand though. Haley James was late for her English Lit. Class so she was rushing.

_"What a wonderful first impression_." Haley thought. She made it into the lecture room right as the professor was starting and she noticed most of the seats were taken. She slipped into one of the back seats, not noticing any one sitting by her. But then her day had to keep going horribly and she dropped her pencil. She, of course, tried to find it but couldn't. She opened her bag and tried to find another. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at the guy, who was holding out a pencil. He was beautiful, he looked tall, had brown hair, brown eyes, and a soft smile. Haley took the pencil and smiled slightly.

"Thank you. Nothing's been going my day today. Bad day, today, or it could just be nerves, my first day of college and all that." She then realized she was rambling when he started laughing. "I'm Haley James by the way." She added as an after though and held her hand out. He took it and shook it firmly.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and it's my first day too." They let go of each other hands and looked back to the lecture. About an hour later and people were leaving. Haley stood up slowly, kind of hoping Sam would say something to her. That he would do something. He seemed so mysterious, and sweet. She didn't know why but she wanted him to notice her. Little did she know, but Sam was thinking along the same lines. He wasn't sure if he should talk to Haley anymore, with his past. She just radiated innocence. He was fighting that inner battle when Haley just turned and walked away, giving up on him. He couldn't have that though.

"HALEY!" He called her back. She turned and had a smile tugging at her mouth.

_"About time."_ She thought. "Yeah?"

"You want to go get some coffee?" He asked almost nervously.

"Yeah I would." She said softly and off they went. After that day they were inseparable. As friends though. It never went farther then friendship but they were still joined at the hip. Later, when Sam met this girl named Jessica, she was thrilled and quickly became friends with her. The three of them were like the Three Musketeers. Years later when Sam and Jessica moved in together they were still close and in fact Haley basically lived with them. Due to a sluty room mate who reminded her a lot of a girl she used to go to school with, Rachel that is. She slept on their couch the days her room mate had a "friend" over, Haley even owned a key to Sam and Jessica's apartment. While Haley felt as if she was intruding most days, Sam and Jess never saw it that way. They loved her and would do anything for her. She felt the same way towards them.

Haley went straight to her apartment after a particularly hectic day in classes and then at a restaurant where she worked at for extra cash. As soon as she got home she west to sleep. Then later in the night she got woke up by some strange sounds. She looked at her clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. She played closer attention to the sounds and was disgusted. She heard the moans and groans and slapped her hands over her ears, running out of that apartment as fast as she could.

_"I swear she does it on purpose_." Haley thought bitterly. Around 5 minutes later she was walking up the stairs to Sam and Jess's apartment. She loved living close to them, since she was in her pajamas after all which were shorts and a t-shirt. When she was closer to their door she heard a small clinking sound and saw a man fiddling with the lock to the apartment. She groaned quietly and walked closer.

"Having problems?" She asked with accusations clear in her tone. Then man straightened up and smirked after he looked her over.

"Going on a late walk?" He asked, still with that goddamned gorgeous smirk. Haley had to admit, to her self, for a burglar he was pretty sexy. About normal height for a guy, brownish blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and a smirk that had probably made many girls weak at the knees. Haley vowed then that she wouldn't be one of those girls.

"Oh, no. Just coming to my best friend's apartment because my skanky room mate is…busy with some guy and woke me up. Oh, and by the way you're breaking into his apartment." Haley told him with a shine in her eyes and a smirk. His face fell for a second but then a genuine smile was on his face. She was shocked dumb for a second.

_"That smile. It reminds me of, in a way, Sam's. How strange."_ Passed though Haley's mind quickly.

"Your friends with Sammy?" The mystery man asked with adoration clear on his face.

"Sammy? You mean Sam Winchester? Yeah, and his girl friend Jessica. They let me crash here when I need to. How do you know Sam?" Haley asked and the man could tell by her face she loved Sam. He just wasn't sure whether it was a platonic love or not. Not that saw how Sammy could have at least one gorgeous girl falling over him and then a girl friend. He had always been the one with the lady skills. Because this girl in front of him was absolutely breath taking. Not that he used words like breathtaking. He couldn't use any other words to describe her. She wasn't hot, no, she radiated light and innocence. She looked exactly the type of girl who would fall for who he remembered Sam to be and to be completely honest he was a little jealous, but he pushed that feeling away quickly.

"I'm his brother." The guy said with a smirk sneaking its way back to his face. "And who are you beautiful?" He added in a husky voice that usually had women's panties dropping but to his surprised, Haley laughed.

"I'm Haley James and nice try. Sweet talking won't get you very far. How do I know your really Sam's brother?" Sam's brother smiled despite himself because, really, she was being cute.

"I don't know." He chuckled and Haley got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh I know! Sam told me very few things about his brother. He's very secretive you know. Well, anyways if you can answer the questions correctly then I'll let you in but I'm still gonna have to wake Sam up and see if your really his brother. Deal?"

_"Wow the chick talks a lot._" He thought fleetingly. "Deal." He agreed.

"Ok are you older or younger then Sam?"

"Older." He answered quickly and surely.

"Ok, what is your dad's name?" Haley was sure that when she asked that his face hardened a small bit, but why…

"John Winchester." He answered stoically and Haley thought that if he really was Sam's brother then she saw where Sam got his broodiness from.

"Um, I don't really know much more. But, oh wait! Here's one. If you get this wrong you are so not Sam's brother. Are you ready?" Haley asked while rubbing her hands together in anticipation. The smirk went to Dean's face again and he shook his head at the girl in front of him.

"Shoot."

"What's your name?" As soon a the words left Haley's mouth he started laughing. "What?" She pouted.

"_That's _the question that will gain me entrance into Sam's apartment? You know how easy it would be to get that?" He teased her. Haley pursed her lips to one side and pretended to think about something for a minute. She then held up a key chain, with many keys on it.

"Your right. I think I'll just go inside and ask Sam to come check you out and see if your really his brother. But, hey, if I fall asleep while I'm in there and don't get to ask him you can just hang out here until morning. That sounds fair right? You know I am _very _tired with it being the middle of the night, well morning. So I'll see you later I guess." Haley turned her back on the guy and started fiddling with the door. He chuckled lightly and grabbed her wrist, halting her actions. He then turned her around and pushed her up against the door.

"Dean Winchester. Do I win?" Dean asked tauntingly and she just scowled after she thought about how good it felt, having another body pushed up against her like that. She hadn't dated anyone since Nathan, let alone been this close to another person. She pushed away the thought that maybe it was Dean that felt so good and just not another body.

"Yeah you win." She said, agitated. He grabbed the keys from her and quickly unlocked the door, then held it open for her. "Thanks." She mumbled, not forgetting her manners.

"Can I go get a beer?" He asked, already heading for the kitchen.

"Not my place." She said as she tripped over a piece of furniture since the room was dark. Before she knew what was happening Dean and Sam (she thought,) were fighting. Sam thought that Dean was an intruder. Quickly, Dean was on top of Sam.

"Whoa, easy, Tiger." Dean laughed.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean laughed and Haley sighed a sigh of relief for not letting in some stranger. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's because your out of practice." Dean teased and Sam flipped them over so he was on top. Haley's eyes widened. "Or not. Get off of me." Dean laughed.

"Out of practice?" Haley made her presence known as Dean jumped off of Sam.

"Um, yeah, you know wrestling. Brother Stuff." Dean said shortly. Sam looked over at his friend and smiled.

"Megan at it again?" Sam asked, referring to Haley's room mate.

"Yeah." Haley said with disgust in her voice. Sam walked over and hugged her to him.

"Yeah, well, you wont be living their forever." He tried to cheer her up.

"Lets hope not." Haley laughed and Sam focused on Dean again who was looking at the two friends with raised eye brows.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked his older brother who was at his fridge.

"Well I was looking for a beer."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again and Dean looked at him.

"Okay, alright. We need to talk." Dean finally answered and both Sam and Haley raised their eye brows.

"Um…the phone?"

"If I had called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked Sam but never got an answer since Jessica came to the top of the stairs in a smurf shirt and panties.

"Sam?" She called while rubbing her eyes. Dean raised his eyebrows while looking over at his brother. Jessica looked around and saw her best friend. "Oh hi Hales." She greeted and then saw a guy she had never saw before standing by Sam. "Who's that?" She questioned.

"My brother Dean." Sam answered while walking towards Jessica.

"Oh, hi."

"I love the smurfs. You know I've got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league." Dean told Jessica and then looked over at the other girl who was in his brother's life. "You too, Haley was it?" Dean questioned her and she just yawned while nodding her head.

"Just let me put something on." Jessica said.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it…seriously." Dean protested and Jessica came down the stairs, standing behind Sam.

"Can you girls excuse us we need to talk. Family business, you know?" Dean addressed Jessica and Haley.

"What ever you have to say to me can be said in front of them." Sam told Dean.

"Um, dads went missing."

"He'll show up in a few days." Sam reasoned.

"No, dad went on a _hunting_ trip and is missing." Haley and Jessica exchanged looks.

"Excuse us we need to talk outside." Sam said as he led Dean towards the door. When they were gone Jessica got dressed and made some coffee. About fifteen minutes later the boys came back in, waking up Haley and Jess who fell asleep on the couch.

"Coffee." Haley yawned and Dean chuckled. He was actually starting to like Haley.

"Jess, Haley, tomorrow I have to leave to look for my dad but I'll be home soon. Next week." Sam told them and both Haley's and Jessica's mouth was hanging open. They recovered quickly though and hugged Sam.

It had been a week since Sam had been gone and Haley was missing him like crazy. She was even missing Dean a little bit. Even though she only met him once. Haley had been staying with Jess just so they could keep each other company. That day was the day Sam was supposed to be home but it was late and he wasn't home yet, so Jessica left a note and cookies on the counter and left Haley asleep on the couch, where she fell asleep. Haley woke up to a lot of commotion and went to see what was going on. Dean was pulling Sam out of their bedroom, where Jessica was on the ceiling on fire.

_"Wait, what?"_ Haley thought hectically. "Jess?" Haley breath in alarm and the brothers looked at her. Sam with tears in his eyes and Dean with concern on his face. They pulled her out of the room where her best friend died.

Later after the fire department and cops left Haley was left staring at the brothers.

"What happened to Jess, really?" Haley asked through her tears.

"You would never believe me Hales." Sam said quietly.

"She was pinned to the ceiling! Bleeding! On fire! I'm sure I could…just tell me!" Haley all but yelled. Sam just looked away but Dean came and stood in front of her, taking her shoulders in his hands he looked her in the eyes.

"We don't know but it wasn't human."

"Wh…what?" Haley stuttered, dumbfounded.

"Their such things as Vampires, werewolves, demons, and so on. We hunt them." Dean told her in a sign.

"That's what you meant by a hunting trip." Haley put together. "But that's crazy. Those things don't exist." She reasoned but she could tell by the look in Dean's eyes that it was either true (which it couldn't be, her mind screamed at her,) or he really believed that it was true.

"They do." Dean persisted.

"Your crazy. I'm sorry but…" Haley started but Deans groan cut her off.

"Then how do you explain what happened? How was Jessica pinned to the ceiling? Bleeding? And on fire?" Dean was getting tired of havening to explain this and he was more then a little worried about Sam.

"I, I don't know."

"Think about it. It adds up doesn't it?" Dean told her with a smirk, shooting a worried glance at his brother who was starring into space.

"It can't be." Haley breathed so quiet Dean almost didn't ketch it. He felt sympathy for the girl, she was finding out everything she always thought never existed really did.

"Sorry sweetheart but it's true." Dean said as he started to turn around to check on his brother. He was walking over to Sam and heard quiet footsteps behind him. Haley, of course. She saw that it really did add up. But, supernatural beings? It was mind boggling. And they killed Jessica. Jessica. She felt sadness welling up inside. Why would anyone want to kill Jess? Then, because Haley had always been a smart girl, she got it. Dean said that him and Sam hunted supernatural beings and that was probably why Jessica was killed. She looked to Sam who was actually staring at her with sadness, guilt, and regret on his face.

"Haley I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's all…" Haley couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing Sam like that was breaking her heart. Those puppy dog eyes should never be that sad.

"Shut up Sam." She said while shaking her head with tears in her eyes. Sam shifted his gaze to the ground thinking his best friend was about to yell at him and Dean clenched his fists trying to stop himself from hitting the pretty girl in front of him. They thought she blamed Sam. But then she went on. "Sam it's _not your fault_." Haley finished as she hugged Sam closely.

"But…" Sam started to argue but Haley didn't want him too.

"No buts. It's not your fault, ok? I don't want you to blame yourself and neither would Jess and you know that. Sam…" Haley didn't know what else to say as tears started falling down her face.

"Hales, I'm going with my brother. I'm going to hunt the bastard that did this to Jess down and kill it." Sam told Haley. She pulled back with a horrified look on her face.

"Sam, no! You could get killed, and…" Haley started while shaking her head back and worth in desperation.

"I have to do this." Sam said and Haley just knew he wouldn't give in.

"I'll miss you." She said simply.

"You too Hales." Haley detached herself from Sam and backed up.

"Ok, well we better go. Go ahead and get in the car Sammy I have some things to say to Haley." Dean said to Sam. His tone reminded Haley of a father talking to his little boy. Haley laughed inwardly at the thought and then decided she was loosing her mind. But could anyone really blame her? One of her best friend was killed by some ghost or something, she found out the supernatural existed, and her other best friend/small crush (was there really any denying it?) was leaving.

"Dean." Sam said in a warning and slightly shocked tone.

"Well be done in a minute." Dean told Sam. Sam nodded his head hesitantly.

"Bye Hales. And I really am sorry. I should have…" Once again Haley had to interrupt him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for and there was nothing you could have done." Haley ran up and hugged him again. "Bye Sam." She whispered in his ear and he shivered automatically feeling guilty for it. He always had a thing for Haley but nothing ever developed and then he met Jess and fell in love. But that thing for Haley James never went away and now with Jess being dead he felt especially guilty and horrible. He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead stiffly. Sam then got into the Impala. Haley had to wipe away her tears before she turned to Dean.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dean said, it was almost like a reflex Haley noticed. She imagined Dean doing this over and over again and once again inwardly laughed at the though. She decided she definitely went crazy.

"Of which one of my friends?" Haley asked while shifting around nervously. Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly not knowing what she was talking about. "I'm never going to see Sam again am I?" She asked bluntly.

"Probably not. At least not until we ketch what ever killed your friend. But, Haley, I wanted to talk to you for a reason. Whatever went after Jessica might be after you. It's motive was, probably, to get to Sam and so it went after Jessica. Now it could just as easily get to him by coming after you. I didn't want him to worry about you by putting that thought into his head but I do want to worry you." Dean told Haley and she just stared at him with an open mouth.

"I could be killed for knowing Sam?" Haley asked, flabbergasted.

"No." Dean shook his head sadly. "You could be killed for loving Sam." Dean told Haley with a sad smile. "Hunter aren't supposed to get close to anyone or they might be killed. That means no friends unless their hunters or can take care of themselves." Dean was surprised when Haley hugged him with tears in her eyes but after a second wrapped his arms around her. He was once again shocked because it felt _right _to have his arms around her. He got rid of that thought quickly. Dean Winchester didn't do the lovey dovey shit.

"Thank you, for warning me. For…everything. Look after Sam please. Please?" Haley begged into Dean's ear and Dean had to entertain the thought that maybe Haley had deeper feelings for his brother than just friendship. He ignored that thought, not wanting, for some unknown reason, to think about that possibility.

"Of course I'll look after him. He is my little brother. Now we don't know what killed Jessica so keep salt around the windows and doors. Demons can't pass it because salt is pure. And here…" Dean pulled out a piece of paper that had a number on it. He was planning on doing this and wrote it down earlier. "It's my number. If you ever need any supernatural help and can't get a hold of Sammy just call me. Ok?" Dean dropped his arms, ready to walk away from the intriguing girl that his brother may or may not have a thing for.

"Thank you." Haley said sincerely. "Bye Dean. Believe it or not I'll actually miss you." Haley kissed him on the cheek, lingering for a second longer than appropriate for people who, for all intents and purposed, just met. Dean chuckled.

"Take care of yourself." He walked away and into the car. Haley watched them pull away, crying. I can't do this, she thought fleetingly and in that moment of weakness she got out her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number.

"Luke, I'm coming home for awhile."


End file.
